


Don't Touch

by decolark



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), あんさんぶるスターズ！ | Ensemble Stars!
Genre: M/M, Not Idols AU, very hands off!izumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decolark/pseuds/decolark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki's touchy feely, and Izumi? Yeah, not so much.  Chiaki can... probably handle that... probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally planned as a oneshot, or a series of one shots...? Probably won't end up that way, but it says a lot about the kind of plot (or lack thereof) this'll have...  
> 

"TAKAMINE!!"

Midori jumped, and immediately spun around, arms raised in attempt to protect himself from his senpai. It didn't help much, or at all, since Chiaki still proceeded to tackle him and crush him in a bear hug.

"Takamine I'm glad I caught you on your way home, I haven't seen you  _ all _ day! Or yesterday, or actually the entire week, but ANYWAY how's my cute kouhai, huh?" Chiaki was talking so fast it was a wonder he didn't bite his tongue.

_ Yeah, because I was avoiding you. Your overflowing energy drains me, please leave me alone, _ Midori thought. Even if he tried saying that, Chiaki was squeezing the life out of him... He wouldn't even get past the fifth word.

"S-senpai," he managed, struggling, "It hurts."

"Hm?" Chiaki looked at Midori's face, "Ah. Ahh sorry, Takamine." He released his kouhai and took a step back. But, only for a moment, he took a step forward again anyway, and started straightening Midori's uniform. "It's kinda lonely not having basketball club to go to because of exams, huh?"

_ Not really, _ Midori thought, moving away to brush himself off. Chiaki, in turn, was unphased and kept right on talking after Midori stepped out of reach.  _ Aah, what a pain, seriously. I just want to go home, _ he wracked his brain desperately, trying to think of an excuse to get away from this sudden assault. His eyes lit up.  It wasn’t a solution, but maybe it’d help.

"Ah, senpai," he started, interrupting Chiaki.

Not that it really mattered to the shorter of the two anyway; he gladly forgot whatever he was talking about to smile at his kouhai, "Hm? What is it, Takamine?"

"You know about those mascots I like, right?" Enthusiastic nodding. "Here, I got a really cute keychain of one the other day..." Midori dug through his bag and took out a small charm, tossing it to his senpai.

Chiaki, with his quick reflexes, caught it, and earnestly peered at what his usually lethargic kouhai was so excited to show him. It was purple, and in a kind of long water drop shap--

"WAGH!" Realizing it was the oh so feared eggplants he despised, he dropped it, scrambling back straight into someone passing by who fell with a thump on the rough concrete sidewalk.

"I'm so sor-"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, honestly."

Chiaki blinked.

"Ugh, look where you're fucking going," he complained further before sitting onto his haunches from being on all fours to inspect his scraped hands, tugging the sleeves on his track jacket back a little.

That comment brought him out of Chiaki stupor, and he quickly crouched down, “I’m really really sorry, are you okay?” He reached for the other’s hands.

“Tsk, don’t touch me,” the silver haired boy smacked them away, “It’s fine, just leave it.”

A little taken back, Chiaki withdrew his hands. The boy flexed his fingers fingers a little. His hands seemed to be working fine, but there was quite a bit of blood on his palms, and on his scraped knees…

“But, I really think we should at least sanitize th--” he wrapped his hand around the boys left wrist, completely forgetting the previous warning, to have the other hand driven into his cheek in the shape of a fist.

“Oww, look at what you made me do, geez,” the boy said shaking his right hand.

Chiaki was dazed once more, sitting on his butt with one hand on his cheek after getting thrown back. The fact he just got punched was one reason.  The other reason may or may not be that the boy in front of him was strikingly pretty.

He was still sitting there when the boy stood up and limped away muttering, “Seriously, listen to people when they talk, Chia-kun.”

“--pai.”

He thought about the smooth skin of the boy’s wrist when he touched it. He thought about the sound of his voice. The nostalgic blue eyes-- wait, nostalgic?

“SENPAI!”

“Aaah, yes, sorry, what is it, Takamine?” he shook his head to clear it, then looked up at Midori.

“Are you okay… I’m sorry, this was my fault…” He wrung his hands, glancing to the side.

Chiaki was on his feet in an instant, smacking Midori’s back with a little too much force the receiver would say, “Nonsense, nonsense! You’re not at fault, hahaha.”

The younger grimaced, and then frowned a bit, “Oh, by the way, that jersey’s from a more prestigious school, right? Did you know that guy, senpai?”

“No? Not at all, what makes you think that?” Chiaki stopped smacking his kouhai (much to his relief).

“Oh, well he called you Chia-kun, so I thought it was someone you knew…” Midori answered, “Well, he was really rude anyway, so I guess not…”

“Hmm… WELL, anyway, I’m gonna need to make it up to him for pushing him over, so let’s go find a gift,” he grabbed Midori’s arm and began dragging him down the street.

“W-wait, senpai,” Midori struggled, “I just wanted to go home, hold on--”


	2. Chapter 2

“Excuse me!!”

“...” 

_ His voice is annoyingly loud… He’s not talking to me is he? God, I hope not, _ Izumi did his best not to make eye contact to the blur of a brunet who was waving wildly in his peripheral vision. Well, he did have his earphones in, so maybe if he just continued on with his jog, the guy’ll just move on to the next poor sap who’ll stop.

Chiaki’s smile faded a little when the boy gave no reaction. Was it not him? How many pretty boys with bandages on their knees go to private school?

No, no, no, it  _ had _ to be him; who else would it be? The boy didn’t even glance in his direction, so he probably didn’t hear him.

“Excuse m--” Chiaki started again, stepping forward a little.

“I’m not buying,” Izumi interrupted, sidestepping him.

“Eh? Wait, I’m not--” He reached out to grab the boy’s shoulder.

The shorter of the two jerked back instantly, “I said, don’t touc…”

_ Shit, now he knows I really did see him and recognize him, _ Izumi mentally kicked himself.

“... Forget it,” he gave a resigned sigh, pulling out his earphones, “What do you want, you have five minutes.”

“These! Are for you,” ignoring the rude tone, Chiaki forged on, pushing a paper bag at him.  The boy held it gingerly between his index finger and thumb as the taller continued, “Cookies--”  _ Calories, _ Izumi amended, “--as an apology. For last time, I was worried, but you look fine, so I’m glad.”

Izumi wondered if Chiaki was talking that fast because he said he only had five minutes. It was just like him to be worried over something as small as scraped knees. 

He flung the bag back at Chiaki, “I don’t need them, why do you think I’m even out here jogging, dumbass.”

“Anyway, even though I got in trouble for it, you did me a bit of a favour, so consider us even,” Izumi said as the other frantically juggled the bag between both hands, trying not to drop it, “Eat them yourself, sugar cookies are your favourite anyway.”

Now Chiaki really did drop the cookies.

“U-uh, um,” he stuttered as the boy turned on his heel and began jogging off again, “... Do I know you?”

Izumi halted. He spun around, “What?”

“You look familiar and… ” Chiaki trailed off.

_ This guy’s an idiot. _

“Did me calling you ‘Chia-kun’ not ring any bells? How about ‘Kaze-- no.  _ No _ !” Izumi started before scrambling back, hands up when Chiaki came towards him after an exclamation of realization.

“SENA! THAT’S YOU RIGHT, SENA? I KNEW I WOULDN’T FORGET SUCH A-- oh right, no touching,” Chiaki dropped his arms from bear hug position, “ Man, I haven’t seen you in forever actually probably since we were in the same class with Hakaze back then, how’ve you been!? You said you got in trouble, what for? Also, you weren't always like this about touching, were you? ”

_ Shit. I messed up, _ Izumi grimaced at the torrent of questions. He was so incredulous at the fact Chiaki didn’t recognize him that he ruined his chance of him never recognizing him at all. Aah, what was the point of avoiding him in the first place now.  So annoying.

“Chia-kun.”

“Hm?”

“You dropped your cookies.”

“Ah,” Chiaki turned around and scooped them up, “Thanks, Se… na?”

He glanced around, but Izumi was gone.

“...” his face fell a little, but soon brightened right back up, “Oh yeah, five minutes must’ve been long up by now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, sorry for long intervals and... a short chapter...  
> Hopefully, next update will better! Thanks for sticking it out with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Midori waved his hand in front of Chiaki’s nose.

“Hello? Earth to senpai?”

He sighed when there was no reaction, and sat backwards on the chair on the opposite side of his desk.  Midori would  _ love _ to just ignore him, and go on with his lunch break, but Chiaki was in  _ his _ seat.  It was rare… To see his senpai so pensive… so  _ quiet _ . Chiaki had his elbows on the desk and his fingers, threaded together, were pressed to his mouth.  Dulled eyes were staring straight at Midori, but obviously not seeing anything. He sighed again, sipping his juicebox.

“Takamine. Your eyes are blue.”

Midori choked on his drink, “Wh-what?”

“They’re just not the same,” Chiaki finally sat back and crossed his arms, “Did I do something wrong? He’s not there anymore.”

What in the world was he going on about? 

Oh.

“That rude guy that you bumped into? You met him again?”

“Yeah, you said he jogs by your way home often, right? So, I waited there.”

_ Ah. So that’s why you were ambushing me every day for a week,  _ Midori thought bitterly.

"Aah well, if he's not coming around that area anymore," Midori said slowly, and maybe a tad desperately, "You don't have to hang around there anymore, right?"

"Hmm..." the older seriously considered his words, then  suddenly jumped up, "You're right, Takamine!"

"Haha, right...?" Midori wasn't quite sure they were on the same page. 

"If he isn't coming to  _ me _ , I should be going to  _ him _ !" Chiaki nodded several times with a satisfied expression.

"Uh, that's not really..." Definitely  _ not  _ on the same page. Actually, Midori doubted that they were ever on the same page.

"Thanks, Takamine!" Chiaki grinned, giving his kouhai another one of his winding, but intended to be affectionate, smacks on the shoulder, "I'll see you!"

And, he's gone.

Midori sighed in relief, rubbing his shoulder. 

***

"Aaargh! He's so annoying!"

Izumi was pacing on the roof, fuming.

"Secchan is the annoying one," Ritsu had his hands over his ears, "So loud."

"Haah?! Who's clothes do you think you're sleeping on? If you have complaints, then give me back my blazer!" Izumi spun around to glare at the Ritsu who was currently curled up on the ground, using Izumi's blazer as a pillow.

"Fine by me," he shot back, "Not like I can rest at all while you're yelling your head off! I'll just go sleep somewhere else."

Izumi glowered at him for a moment longer, then turned back around, and continued in a slightly lower voice, "He just keeps waiting there! Every time I turn that corner he's there bouncing up and down and glancing around, it makes me tired just  _ looking _ at him."

"Why don't you just change your route...?" Ritsu tucked his hands under his head instead.

"I chose that one because it takes me straight past Yuu-kun, who, by the way, I haven't seen in  _ days _ ."

"Ah, right, that café... ok, so why don't you just talk to him and see what he wants?"

At that, Izumi stopped pacing and crouched down beside Ritsu, hanging his head as if he was drained of energy all of a sudden, "That guy just doesn't let up... it'd be way too troublesome... what if he wants my mail address and messages me 30 times a day?"

"...You're just be--" the school chime rang, cutting Ritsu off.

"Ah, school’s already over," Izumi stood and leaned on the fence and watched the flow of students go from a trickle to a stream as they left the building.

"You're going again today, right?" Ritsu's voice came from below.

"Yeah. If he's there, I can't stop by though," Izumi glanced down at him,  "I don't think I'll jog, I didn't eat much today."

"Hm...? Meaning... you want your blazer back?" Ritsu pushed himself up, "No fair, you didn't let me sleep at all."

Izumi ignored his whining  and shook his blazer a couple times before draping over one arm. Ritsu, too, was dusting himself off.

"You're not sleeping more?"

"I'm coming too, I haven't seen Maa-kun in a while."

"Hell no."

Izumi was still trying to get rid of him 10 minutes later as they walked up to the main gates when he suddenly ducked behind it.

"Secchan?" Ritsu made no move to hide, giving Izumi a quizzical look.

"Whhhhhhy is he here!?" he said, voice muffled from pressing his head into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! I lost all progress and notes on this when I broke my phone haha... hopefully it still turns out! Thanks for waiting!


	4. Chapter 4

"Eh? He's here? Where, where?" Ritsu said in an excited tone, glancing around.

"Kuma-kun, You--" 

"Just kidding."

Izumi felt relieved for a moment... Just a moment though.

"His uniform stands out like a sore thumb," Ritsu continued, "Also, he's climbing that nice statue Su~chan likes so much."

".........." Izumi's mouth dropped open, "He's  _ what _ ?!"

He rushed out from behind the gate frantically. He was afraid of what he'd find... Chiaki riding the horse like it was a toy? Or, him perched on the horse's head, shading his eyes from the sun, in efforts to find Izumi. Or... or...

Or, Chiaki with both feet on the ground, not clambering over pieces of art like a monkey. He  _ was _ patting the horse's back for whatever reason, but that definitely was not "climbing" as Ritsu had put it.

"Kuuumaaaa-kuuunn...." Izumi slowly turned to Ritsu, drawing out every syllable.

"What? You ranted to me, so I could help, right? This is me helping. You were never going to come out otherwise, right?"

"Hah? When did I say I wan--"

"Ah! Sena!"

_ Shit _ .

Giving one last glare at Ritsu's smirk, he reluctantly turned towards the voice.

"I'm glad you're doing well, Sena! You stopped showing up, so I thought maybe you were sick or someth--"

Izumi waved his hand dismissively, cutting him off, "Yeah, yeah, so? What did you want from me that you had to come all the way over here?"

Chiaki had this blank smile on his face.

_ No way. He didn't. He did  _ not _ come here for no reason. _

Before Chiaki could answer, a gloomy voice interjected, approaching from behind the statue, "Senpai... could you give me back my bag now...? You've already found him, so I really want to go home..."

Chiaki's grin only grew as he smacked the taller boy wearing the same uniform on the back, loudly telling him to cheer up or something. Izumi was distracted by a tug on his sleeve.

Ritsu had pinched the edge of his shirt, without touching Izumi's arm at all, "That's right, Secchan. Hurry up and finish talking or whatever, so we can get going... I don't want to wait too long, you know~?"

"Are you going somewhere?" a loud voice butt in.

"Yeah, we're going to--" Ritsu started to answer.

"Aaaah!? Don't say--" Izumi attempted to stop him.

"-- a cat café."

Izumi really wished he could have slapped his hand over Ritsu's mouth, but touching goes both ways. He sent a silent prayer that Chiaki would say 'Oh, am I in the way?' the  politely excuse himself and not--

"That sounds like fun! Hey Sena, let's talk there instead since you're going anyway!"

\-- that.

"Ooh, isn't that a great, Secchan? I like this idea."

He really... really... truly wished he could shut Ritsu up.

"No way, it's not going to take th--" 

"Okaaaay! It's decided then! Here, Sena, I'll carry your bag!" Izumi sure was getting interrupted a lot today. Before he could even process what was said, Chiaki plucked the bag tucked under his arm and excitedly ran off down the hill leading to the main street, carrying three bags total.

"..." a moment of disbelieving silence, then Izumi shouted angrily, "Chia-kun, listen when people talk to you!! Get your ass back here!! CHIA-KUN!!!"

Ritsu was almost impressed, watching Izumi chase after the brunet. He doubted he could make him run like that; mostly due to the fact he himself didn't like to run around at full speed. He was about to follow-- at his own pace-- when he heard an exhausted sigh. He turned towards it; this was 'Chia-kun's' kouhai if Ritsu remembered his words correctly. 

"Why me? Why did this happened to me? 'Yo, Takamine, you know what school Sena is from, right? Good! Let's go together, I don't know which it is!'" his face got even more depressed as he recited his senpai's words, "Aaah, I really feel for Sena-san... he did the same thing to me, just grabbing my bag and forcing me to come along... this is the worst, I want to die..."

Ritsu observed his incessant sighing for a moment more.

"Hey, kouhai-kun, I've got something good for you to bribe that loud guy with."

_ Not so good for Secchan though, probably,  _ Ritsu smirked to himself, taking out his phone as 'Takamine' raised his head warily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun bonus: Chiaki deemed that statue a warrior of justice and was praising it before spotting Izumi
> 
> Thank you to Suto for reading this over before I posted!!


End file.
